


"Need some help?"

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milking, Nipple Play, aliens made it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: During a mission, Shiro is attacked by a strange alien that causes him to lactate. Lance just wants to help his friend get some much needed relief.





	1. Chapter 1

    "There's really nothing we can do about this?" Shiro groaned, arms hugged tight around his aching chest.

    "Well I'm no doctor so the only thing I can think to do is let it run its course." Coran said, looking down at the computer screen, "All that's left are hormones, it's perfectly natural."

    "It's not natural for humans!” Shiro snapped, blush rapidly spreading across his face.

    "Well it's natural for the creature that attacked you. Zeemuugs are a parasitic species. They turn other creatures into incubators and implant their eggs in them. Just be happy the pod took care of the eggs."

     Shiro sighed, dropping his arms to reveal the slowly growing dark spots on his shirt, "How long is it gonna take?"

    "Don't know. Like I said, I'm not a doctor. But I estimate between a Pheeb and a Xybash." Shiro blinked vacantly at him. Coran scowled, "Four to twenty two quintents."

    "That long?"

    "Look on the bright side," Coran chuckled, powering down the computer, "That cow you guys bought came with a milker." Somehow, Shiro found it hard to laugh with him.

    It was hard for Lance to tear his eyes away from Shiro that night. His chest strained against his shirt, seemingly releasing a fresh stream of milk every time he moved. Combined with his nervous blush and obvious discomfort, Lance had to leave dinner early before he got a boner under the table. He thought about Shiro as he jacked off in his room. Kneading his soft, achy chest and letting his milk trickle over his hands. He thought about titfucking him, every thrust letting loose another surge. Most of all, he thought about latching on to one of Shiro's sensitive nubs and filling his mouth with warm, creamy goodness. He'd feel so safe and happy and god he probably had issues but it was sexy too!

    Lance made up his mind as he came, he would offer his help to Shiro. Hopefully his fellow paladin wouldn't be too weirded out and shut him in the airlock or something.

    He knocked softly on Shiro's door. "One sec!" the older man called out. A few seconds of shuffling noises later, Lance was given the clear to go in.

    Shiro was sitting at his desk, obviously ignoring the wet spots on his shirt and the damp towel on the floor. Lance struggled not to bit his lip just thinking about what he almost walked in on. "How're your tits feeling?" he smirked. Wow, what an opening line! Way to think before you speak, Lance!

    Shiro scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "If you're going to act like that then leave." His voice was stern, despite the faint blush creeping up his face.

    "Uh, sorry. I'm not here to tease you, I'm just...I can probably help?" He rubbed the back of his neck and tore his eyes away from Shiro.

    "What?" he replied flatly.

    "I want to help you out. It's probably annoying and stuff."

    Shiro blushed fully at the suggestion, but surprisingly didn't say no. "Just shut the door, okay? And if you tell anyone you're cleaning the entire ship with your toothbrush."

    Lance beamed, "Yes sir!"

    Shiro pulled off his shirt as Lance shut and locked the door. He started to get up before the younger paladin placed his hands on his shoulders, lightly pushing him back down. "You're taller than me," Lance explained, "It'll be easier if you're sitting." Shiro complied and held his arms tightly to his sides as Lance seemed to hug him from behind. 

    He cupped his hands around Shiro's "breasts" and rolled his fingers along the scarred, sensitive skin. Shiro's breath hitched as Lance circled his thumbs around the stiffening peaks of his nipples. Lance pressed into him gently, letting thin, warm rivulets of milk spill over his fingers. He was already starting to get hard and they'd just begun. He kneaded harder into Shiro's soft flesh, the thin trickle slowly growing into a steady stream. He couldn't resist playing with Shiro's sensitive nipples, making the black paladin moan under his breath. Shiro froze the second he realized what he'd just done.

    "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

    "It's cool." Lance said quickly. He looked down and saw a puddle had started forming in Shiro's lap, soaked pants clinging to his own half-hard dick, which Lance pretended not to notice. "We should get you that towel though."

    "Yeah." Shiro nodded, leaning away from Lance to swipe it off the floor. He draped it over his lap and leaned back again, extremely grateful for the cover.

    Lance returned to his work eagerly, half trying to relieve Shiro of his milk, half trying to see if he could get his fellow paladin off just by doing this. He pulled at Shiro's nipples, releasing a sudden spurt of milk and causing Shiro to throw his head back in ecstasy. He looked up at Lance, who's face was flushed with his own arousal, and smiled. "You're getting ff on this, aren't you? Was this your plan?"

    "If you must know, my plan involved titfucking but this is good too." He gave Shiro's chest a good squeeze, earning a high pitched whine from the other man before he could retort.

    The stream thinned out eventually as Shiro ran dry. He grabbed Lance's hands and pulled them away from his sore, empty teats. Lance pouted but went along with it. "Thanks." Shiro said as he got up. He stretched and put his shirt back on, hiding his glorious, reddened pecs from view. "Same time tomorrow?"

     Lance nodded as he licked the milk from his fingers, relishing the slightly sweet taste. His eyes were drawn to the bulge in Shiro's pants and he raised his eyebrows, "Sure but...don't you think you need help taking care of something else?"

    "Nice try, cadet. Go back to your bunk."

    He knew Shiro wouldn't budge. He'd already pressed his luck once today. So Lance went back to his room and relieved himself to the memory of how Shiro's full, heaving breasts felt in his hands and the sweet residue left behind. Maybe tomorrow Shiro would let him drink it off the tap? He could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

    The following night was somehow even more awkward than the last. Lance sat in his room after dinner, wondering how long he should wait, or if he should even wait at all, or if Shiro would want to try something new (ok probably not that last one but a guy could dream). It took him just shy of half a varga to buck up the courage to go. Lance tried his best to hide his giddiness as he went down the hall.

    “You seem happy.” Keith’s voice rose up from behind him, almost making him jump. Apparently, his best wasn’t very good.

    “Yeah, I just got a new Nunya I wanna try out.” Lance said as he turned to face his rival. Keith had just emerged from his room, hair tied back and a towel slung over his shoulder. 

    “...Nunya?”  Keith tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. Had...had he really never heard this joke before? Sometimes, just sometimes, this guy was a gift.

    “Nunya business.” Lance smirked, shooting a finger gun at him.  Keith rolled his eyes. He was probably hurting from that sick burn. Probably.

    “Whatever. If you see Shiro, could you tell him I’ll be waiting on the training deck?”

    “Sure thing.” Damn it, Lance continued down the hall with a pout, guess he’ll have to make this quick. He walked past Shiro’s room, waiting to hear Keith disappear totally before going back to it.

    Lance’s face fell even more when he opened the door and saw Shiro had already started. He sat in his chair with a fresh towel in one hand and one of his dark, puffy nipples in the other, awkwardly trying to relieve himself and clean up the mess at the same time.

    “Hey,” Lance jokingly whined as the door shut behind him, “That’s my job.”

    “You were late.” Shiro smiled. He dropped his hands and leaned back, unconsciously pushing his chest out.

    Lance forced himself not to stare too long at the impressive sight. He took his place behind his leader and started right away, kneading his hands into the tender flesh of Shiro’s pecs. “Sorry, I don’t really know the etiquette for this.” he said.  _ And I don’t really care _ , he finished the thought silently as he tugged lightly at a nipple, earning a small spray of cream and a quiet moan from Shiro. Unlike last time, he didn’t seem embarrassed. He just leaned his head back and allowed the sensations to come over him. 

    Though Shiro was comfortable, another thin stream and soft moan from the black paladin had Lance shifting awkwardly to accommodate his growing hard-on. He thought about mentioning it but...considering how well that went last time, he decided against it. It’d probably just make things awkward and—

    On the bed, Shiro’s communicator started buzzing. The blissed-out look on his face fell as he turned towards it. “Should I stop?” Lance asked, hoping the answer would be no.

    “Yeah, just a second.” Regretfully, Lance removed his hands and allowed Shiro to grab the offending device. “Shit.” he muttered.

    “Hm?” Lance raised an eyebrow at him, unable to speak as he sucked Shiro’s milk off his fingers.

    “I forgot I told Keith I’d train with him. We have to cut this short, I should—”

    “Really?.” Lance tried to hide the tinge of jealousy in his voice, “You’re literally leaking right now. Let me finish up, it’ll take five minutes.”

    Shiro chewed his lip in thought. “Yeah, you’re right. But please make it quick, I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

    “No problem.” Lance replied with a devious smile. In a situation like this, “quick” and “rough” were essentially the same thing. He pulled harder at Shiro’s teats, drawing out louder moans with each tug. The warm, sweet fluid trickled down Shiro’s chest, between Lance’s deft fingers. He licked his lips at the thought of the taste.

    “Lance,” Shiro groaned, a desperate, needy sound that went right to the blue paladin’s cock. “I know I said quick, but...this hurts. Could you be a little more gentle?” He looked up at Lance, eyes wide and sheepish. A faint flush colored his face.

    He opened his mouth to joke about the easy double entendre of Shiro’s words, but an idea came to him that made him pause. “You know...this’ll be a lot more comfortable if you let me drink it.”

    Either he was still on that whole “stern leader” thing or Shiro didn’t quite follow him. “What, you wanna stop and grab a cup?”

    “Something like that.” Lance answered with a wry smile and a pinch to Shiro’s sore nipple. “I mean I can keep going like this if you want. I was just thinking that if you keep Keith waiting too long he might wanna check in or something.”

    Shiro grimaced. The last thing he wanted was for any of the other paladins to see him like this. Least of all Keith. “Fine, we’ll do it your way.” Shiro sighed as he moved to the bed, his erection plainly in view through his pants. Lance let his eyes linger on it for maybe a bit longer than he should have, but if Shiro noticed he didn’t say anything.

    He waited as the blue paladin took his seat next to him and found a position that was comfortable for both of them. “This isn’t rocket science you kn--mmh!” Lance cut him off mid sentence by slowly dragging his tongue across one of the sensitive peaks, delighting in the lingering taste. 

   Lance latched on and began to suck greedily, one arm wrapped around Shiro for support. He smirked into the black paladin’s chest as he could feel something poking into his back. Shiro was enjoying this even more than he let on. 

   “Don’t look— ahh — at me like that.” Shiro tried to keep a calm look despite everything. He didn’t last long before he gave up, shutting his eyes and bowing his head as he moaned out the other paladin’s name. Lance adjusted himself so he was sitting right on Shiro’s lap, rather than leaning against it, getting a better feel for his leader’s arousal. 

    He swallowed as he finally broke away. “It’s hard not to smile when someone’s moaning your name.”

    Shiro rolled his eyes. His breath was heavy and warm against Lance’s skin.  “That’s not what I meant. You just look so damn proud of yourself.” He must have been close. This close and Lance hadn’t even looked at his cock! Lance thought he had a lot to be proud of right about now.

    “‘Course I'm proud. I feel like the luckiest guy in the galaxy just seeing you like this.” It was only when Lance couldn’t feel Shiro breathing on him any more that he realized what he’d just said. A blush rose to his face, all the way to the tips of his ears. He leaned over to Shiro’s other teat and started sucking to prevent himself from saying anything else.

    But it was too late. He could feel Shiro’s heavy-lidded gaze on him. The black paladin smiled and ghosted his human hand over the fly of Lance’s jeans. “Luckiest in the galaxy, huh?”

    “Mm-hmm.” Lance mumbled around his mouthful.

    Shiro deftly unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, allowing Lance’s erection to spring free. “Want to be the luckiest in the universe?” The black paladin asked with a lopsided smile. An expression Lance was used to wearing himself which suddenly seemed so much hotter on his usually serious friend. 

    Shiro’s hand didn’t move. He looked down at Lance for an answer. Unfortunately for both of them, Lance could barely remember how to speak. He pulled off Shiro with a soft pop and forced himself to meet his eyes. “Uh, whoa, I, y-yeah.” This was happening?

    Teasingly slow and light, Shiro dragged his fingers up Lance’s length. Lance leaned his head against Shiro’s soft, sturdy chest and moaned. He sought out one of the dark, milk-laden buds and continued his work. Shiro’s strokes were sure, slow, he knew Lance was already close and didn’t want to let him go too early. Lance found himself rolling his hips in time with Shiro’s strokes, unintentionally (but not unwelcomely) grinding against his lap.

    The light scrape of Lance’s teeth against his sensitive skin drew out a desperate sound, almost a whine, from Shiro. Determined to hear it again, Lance raked his nails across Shiro’s back, sending sparks of pain and pleasure down his spine. As precome started dripping from Lance’s cock, Shiro picked up his pace. He started grinding up against Lance’s ass, desperate for his own release. 

    Lance broke away one last time and swallowed down the last of Shiro’s milk. “I’m— I’m gonna—” He sounded almost nervous when Shiro cut him off.

    “Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean everything up.” 

    Lance melted into him, holding tight as he let his orgasm take him. His cock twitched in Shiro’s hand as he came, moaning the older paladin’s name. When he finished, he laid back on the bed, a warm, contented smile on his face.

    Lance was fuzzily aware of Shiro shimmying his pants down and finishing himself up with a final gentle sigh. He flopped down next to Lance almost immediately afterwards and pressed a kiss into his jaw. Neither could how much time passed as they lay there, listening to each other’s breathing and the faint hum of the castle’s engine, giving each other the occasional kiss or wiping away a sweatsoaked lock of hair.

    Regretfully, Lance was the first to break the silence, “You should probably head over to the training deck. Keith’s waited a long time.”

    “Mmh.“ Shiro gave him a soft grunt as a non-answer as he sat up.“I should. And you should get back to your room in case someone tries to check up on me.”

    “Fiiiine.” Lance whined. He pulled up his pants as he hopped off the bed. Before he made his way out the door, he turned back to Shiro, “So...Same time tomorrow?”

    The black paladin shrugged his shirt back. His head popped out of the collar with the same flirtatious look that drove Lance crazy before, “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last I'm gonna do for this story, I super appreciate the feedback and the fact that y'all like this enough to want more! But I think any more would be a bit repetitive after this.


End file.
